


The failed plan to a successful legacy

by Cattry231



Category: Tom Clancy's The Division
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattry231/pseuds/Cattry231
Summary: Elizabeth Adams did expect to fall in love with someone who worked for the agency she hates with a passion.Aaron keener plan was to use the intel Adams gives to him to gain control but what he didn’t  was the world changing emotions he goes though this is world-ending event.
Relationships: Aaron Keener/Reader, Aaron Keener/original female character
Kudos: 2





	The failed plan to a successful legacy

In theory, it was the perfect plan that a specialised team of civilians that is trained to do what is needed to keep the justice and order that made our world today if anything went to hell. 

In reality, it’s a plan that is slowly failing from the full on collapse of the American government to losing the trust of the people and don’t forget about the JTF betrayal to the first wave of The Division. 

When Keener went rouge it didn’t start going downhill there, it started to go down hill way before that when the JTF made the decision to leave the dark and let anyone that was still in there to fend for themselves and that made not just the division agents angry but it made civilians that were in the dark zone scared, cold and so many other things but most importantly feeling hopeless as there was no help from the outside. 

That’s was until a group of civilians starting working together and made a safe haven within the New York dark zone and their leaders name was Elizabeth Adams.

Adams was a medic for the FBI in New York so went to med school planning to be a surgeon, she finished Med school and became a surgeon but after some time she realised it wasn’t what she was meant to do. She know that she still was meant to be in the medical field so she trained to be a paramedic and finally so applied to be the FBI field doctor and she fell in love with that job. 

She was on a job when the whole dollar flu pandemic occurred so saw the first few that showed the first symptoms of smallpox. Each time she went the symptoms got worse. A few days into this new routine few people started to not come to work. Than they were approached to help out in the dark zone to treat the ones that needed medical aid. 

When everything got out of hand the JTF general ordered JTF and CERA to abandon the dark zone and let everything deal with itself and hope for the best. 

When the people who were abandoned in the dark zone lost hope we all gathered together and started a community that believed that no one out there was able to help those in need and that they were only interest in power and money. 

When an injured Keener from his incounter with the rikers was brought to the dark zone camp and was patched up by the one and only Elizabeth Adams as she was one of the very few of medical personal that was still alive within the dark zone. 

When Adams is was finished patch Keener up, she let him rest to recover faster but what she didn’t expect was him to be awake the next time she went to check up on him and change the bandages. When she noticed she dropped the book she had, when she went to pick up the book from the floor she apologised and went to place it down and get the supllies she needed to check the wounds and to change the bandages. 

From there Adams and Keener would chat on daily basis and got to know each other until one day he just disappeared.


End file.
